Blue Moon
by vintageromance
Summary: Sara told herself, never ever. The 20th Annual LVPD Ball? As if she’d be caught dead there, after all her past relationships? Never ever. Ever? GregSara


**Title: **Blue Moon

**Author: **xSinCity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or songs. Also I used something from Buffy, if you're a Buffy fan you'll know what it is.

**Pairing: **Sandles

**Summery: **Sara told herself, never ever. The 20th Annual LVPD Ball? As if she'd be caught dead there, after all her past relationships? Never ever. Ever? GregSara

The 20th Annual LVPD Ball was a big deal for the whole police department; it was because it was 20th year of course. The big two zero. A date was not required but most of the snobbish people thought it was. Sara wasn't planning on going, she was simply not interested. Or that's what she thought, and that's what she was going to tell people when they asked her why she wasn't attending. "_Simple_." She would say, "I'm not interested." Anyway it would be boring, essence of. All that dancing, getting close to someone for one moment, just for _one small_ moment, and by the end of the dance it was like it _never_ happened, that moment would be taken away.

There were two times she had decided to go. Hank. Her first time to the ball was with Hank, in fact that's where their so called 'relationship' began, and what had become of that? Disaster, that's what I'm telling you. The second time she had gone alone, and oh she was so alone. She watched as her friends danced, enjoying themselves, making conversation. She just stood there, and then along came Grissom, one dance that's all. One dance is all he said. What had become of that relationship? Another tragedy. She wasn't going to be hurt again that's all. It was that _simple._

Sara sat her face flat on the break room table, she wore that oh so obvious I-need-coffee-right-now face, it was clear _not_ to piss her off. Greg walked in, "God Sara, what did you do to your hair?" Sara shot up in her chair, she wasn't expecting anyone, and she started to flatten her hair, then stopped and glared at Greg. She glanced at his hair, messy, brown, and wavy, it was cute she had to admit but she couldn't help but say in a mean, sarcastic tone. "My hair? It looks like something got up and died on yours."

Greg patted down his wild hair for a moment then returned Sara's sinister glare, "There is nothing wrong with my hair. My hair is perfect."

"As if." Sara said then put her head back down on the table and shut her eyes.

Greg smiled, her hair may be a mess but she was still pretty, _pretty? _Greg thought, _more like gorgeous. _He walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of steaming hot coffee. Then he moved towards Sara and placed the cup near her head, her eyes shot open, she grabbed the cup and took a long sip.

"God thanks Greggo." She closed her eyes as if taking in the smell and taste of the black coffee swirling around in the cup.

"No prob." He sat down next to her with a cup of his own, "Long shift?"

"Shift? I've been here for _two _shifts Greg. I finally finished my case." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Wow, Sara I think you need some time off, or sometime to, you know? Unwind? I heard you weren't going to the LVPD Ball. Why not?"

"Sim-"She began to say, she had rehearsed this.

But Greg cut her off, "See that's a horrible reason not to go." He grinned, "You know… Did anyone tell you I'm a very good dancer?"

_Is he asking me to go? _Sara thought, it wasn't much of a surprise, and she liked Greg, she really did, but thinking about the non relationship Grissom turned out to be, she was pushing not to go. "I wasn't really planning on going…"

"But you will right? I'll pick you up a 7 got it? Get some rest." Greg stood up and hurried out of the room before she could protest.

Sara rushed into her apartment, she was forced to go to this _Ball_ but did she have anything to wear? Someone could have alerted her ahead of time. This was going to be horrible she just knew it. Running into her closet she pulled out the very few dresses, turned to the clock _6:43 PM. _She held one dress up to a mirror, sluty, leather, it definitely wasn't her, "Hello I'm a slut." She said to herself, then threw the dress on the floor; she picked up another one, fluffy, covered in flowers, "Would you like a copy of the Washington Post?" Again she threw this dress on the ground. Finally she settled with a dark blue dress that rested right below her knees, the back was open. It was good enough.

_6:50 PM _Next was her hair, she would just leave it down, this was Greg, it wasn't Hank, it wasn't Grissom. This was her best friend; she didn't need to be perfect. But something kept bugging her; did she have enough mascara on? Do these earrings go with that outfit? She kept telling herself to stop; this was Greg, no one else.

_7:00 PM _Finally. Sara heard the doorbell ring, right on cue. She walked to the door fidgeting with her hands which were starting to sweat. _It's Greg, it's just Greg. Just Greg. _She looked through the peep hole; it was _just _Greg, fixing his waves, in a dark black suit. He held beautiful pink roses in his hands. _Pink, symbolizes romance, love, and friendship. Friendship that's all this is. _She pulled the door open and gave Greg a semi sweet smile, she was nervous.

"These are for you." Greg said grinning, he held out the flowers and Sara took them. Greg surveyed Sara for a second, "You look lovely."

"How sweet." Sara said, but she didn't mean it, she meant 'Are you hitting on me?' Knowing Greg and his childish ways he probably was.

Every year there was a theme just to make things more interesting, last year was retro, and this year was the 1940's. Old music played in the background as everyone danced, mostly slow dancing, some jazz if people were daring. Sara and Greg weren't daring, they weren't anything. Both of them leaned against the wall watching everyone else enjoy themselves, Sara felt like an outcast. Similar to the dances in high school, no one had ever asked her. She went alone. This time she wasn't alone but her date was just as nervous as she was.

_Casey would waltz  
With the strawberry blonde  
And the band played on.  
He'd glide 'cross the floor  
With the girl he'd adore  
And the band played on._

Sara stared at the floor, could _this music get anymore worse_? She glanced at Greg who wore a pained expression, obviously he thought he same.

_But his brain was so loaded  
It nearly exploded  
The poor girl  
Would shake with alarm  
He'd ne'er leave the girl  
With the strawberry curl  
And the band played on_.

Finally the song ended and everyone clapped, they weren't the only ones who hated it. Sara decided now that she was here, at the one place she told herself not to go; she would act as miserable as possible. "Would you like to dance?" Greg said interrupting her silence, she nodded. They moved to the dance floor, Greg held her hand, as the song began his hand settled on her waist, Sara put her hand on her shoulder, and they both held each others other hand in a lose grip.

_Blue Moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue Moon_

_You know just what I was there for_

_You heard me saying a prayer for_

_Someone I really could care for_

"I love Frank Sinatra," Greg said quietly, his voice was deeper when he was quiet, Sara took notice. They moved to the beat and melody of the music slowly.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

"Sara, what is this?" Greg asked, their dancing slowed.

Sara looked puzzled, "_This_?"

"_This._" He motioned to the both of them, "Are we _just _friends? Do you want this do be more? Maybe give it a chance?" He remained to keep is low soft voice.

Sara smiled up at Greg, looking into his eyes, "Were we ever _just _friends?" Greg smiled back, and Sara rested her head on his chest as they danced.

_Blue Moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_And then there suddenly appeared before me_

_The only one my arms will ever hold_

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_

_And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

_Blue moon_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love of my own_

They walked off the dance floor, "Lets leave this place, it always ends up bad in the end." Greg said as his face turned to disgust as Sidewalks of New York started to play.

_East Side West Side _

_All around the Town_

In the hall way of the police department the music faintly leaked through the doors, once out Greg grabbed her waist picking her up and swung her close to him, Sara laughed playfully. Greg just smiled, "So we'll give this a chance."

Sara nodded still laughing, but her laughing died as he leaned in and kissed her. It was short but sweet, sweet for their first kiss. Not their last. Sara didn't know what would become of their relationship, if it would turn into a 'Grissom' or a 'Hank' or maybe something completely different, something new. She pulled apart, "Oopps. I wasn't supposed to do that." Sara said smiling.

"Kiss?" Greg questioned, smiling nervously.

"Have fun." Sara kissed Greg again; this really was the beginning of something completely different.


End file.
